Red Snow: Mine Part 1
by writerpassion99
Summary: Bella encounters two familiar nomads in the woods, they tell her she must be taken to the Volturi who are aware of her knowledge of the vampire world. Worried for her loved ones safety she willingly goes along. A certain blonde haired King takes an interest in her and her life's changes in a way she never thought possible. Story is better than summary. Heavy lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

''Isabella,'' he said with a small smile.

His pale, smooth skin shimmered slightly in the weak rays of the sun peeking through the clouds.

His red eyes ran over me once, causing a shiver of fear to race down my spine. This seemed to amuse him as his smile grew into a large smirk.

My throat was dry, weather it was from the fear of looking into the deep eyes of a human eating vampire or from the excitement of simply seeing another vampire after giving up on the hope that I ever would, I wasn't sure.

''Laurent, w-what are you doing here?"

I cringed internally from the way my voice cracked. My eyes never left his as he circled me, much like one did too their prey.

The realization that Laurent was no longer following the animal diet and that he was most likely hunting when we ran into each other seeped into my brain.

He was probably going to kill me, but that didn't seem like such a bad idea. I was already dead inside. he would be putting me out of my misery.

''Me? Well, you see young Isabella, I was hunting for something.''

I licked my dry lips and gave a short nod. I knew that already and as much as I was willing to die, the thought of someone else in Forks dying worried me.

''Umm, I see. Umm, could you please not hunt in Forks? It's just my friends..and my dad.''

More amusement filled his face as he continued to circle me. It was becoming slightly unnerving now and my eyes scanned the forest for an exit, not that it would do me any good.

I couldn't out run a vampire.

''So, if these people weren't not your friends and family. Would you not care if I took one of their lives?"

His red eyes watched me carefully as his words spun in my head.

''What? No, I didn't say that. Of course I would care.''

But as I said that, a little voice in my head creeped in, telling me I was lying. It laughed and reminded me that if my previous vampire family had feed off humans, I wouldn't have cared.

I shoved the voice away as I stared at Laurent. His smirk was gone now and there was a calculating look in his eyes.

''I would care for anyone else, but you are here right now and I asked you not to hunt in my area.''

I was surprised by the strength in my voice. Never in all my life had I spoke with such authority. It felt good, new.

Laurent's smirk returned and he finally took his eyes off of me.

''Ahh, freight not young one. I am here hunting for something, but I never said it was blood. As you can see by my eyes, I am not hungry.''

That was true, his eyes weren't the black color that signalled hunger, they were a bright red.

''Then what are you hunting for?"

He didn't answer for a while, just kept walking in a circle while staring at the ground.

It was just slightly less unnerving than when he was staring at me. Just slightly. A few minutes passed and I was sure he wasn't going to answer me when he stopped and pulled a leaf from the tree next to him.

''Victoria,'' just as he said the name that had my heart plummeting into my stomach there was a blur of red and I heard a high pitched screech.

Before the scream of terror could be released from my throat, the red blur was caught by something and thrown away from me.

Laurent stood in front of me and crouched down while letting out a furious growl.

''What are you doing?!''

A white figure, with flaming red hair walked out from the trees. Victoria's blood red eyes stared at me with pure hate in them.

''I want her dead, Laurent. it is all her fault!"

She let out a scream as she kicked the large tree besides her, causing it to crash too the group.

A squeak of fear ripped from my throat and I stumbled back. I knew why she wanted me dead. It was because of me her mate, James had been killed.

She wanted revenge.

''Enough Victoria! Stop this at once! we have our orders and we must follow through with them! Do you want to be the one to tell Master we failed at bringing the package too him?"

Laurent's words seemed too calm Victoria down some, her unnecessary ragged breathing evened out and her tense posture relaxed some, but her hate filled eyes still stayed locked on me.

Meanwhile, Laurent's words were twisting in my head. He said he was hunting for something, apparently he was doing so with Victoria and under someone's orders.

Laurent straightened out of his crouch and turned toward me with a pleasant smile.

''I apologize for Victoria. She is still upset about James as you can see. Vampires are good at holding grudges.''

I opened and closed my mouth, but no words seemed to come out. He made it sound like she was a newborn puppy that peed on the couch, not a vampire who had a personal vendetta against me.

''What's the package?"

The words were a whisper, but of course they both heard them. I wasn't sure why that was the first thing I said. Maybe I just didn't want to deal with another crazy vampire wanting to kill me.

A slow smile pulled at Victoria's lips and Laurent frowned and I stood their as dread lodged itself into my stomach.

''You are the package, Isabella.''

My eyes went wide and my breath caught in my throat. The feeling over overwhelming shock sprang inside of me as my eyes flickered from the smug smile on Victoria's face too the amused look in Laurent's eyes.

''Me? Me? I am the package? I don't understand. Me?''

My breathing was picking up and my head began to swim. What on earth was he talking about? how could I be the package?

He glanced warily at Victoria and then back at me.

''Yes, you. Our rulers, they need to meet you. The Volturi have strict rules and some have been broken Isabella.''

The Volturi, the name was familiar. It pulled at some lost memory I didn't want to remember, but it came forth anyway. It was an old oil painting, three beautiful men sat on huge thrones, all in relaxed positions with sinful smirks on their faces. Even from the dim memory I had of them, their beauty still stood out clearly.

'' _The Volturi, they are like the kings of the vampire world, self proclaimed kings. Many rebelled against it, vampires didn't want kings, but any who tried to stop them was killed. They are ruthless, they will torture and murder to get what they want. ''_

I closed my eyes from the memory as the reality came crashing down on me. They found out about me, about my knowledge of vampires. My legs gave out as I realized what this meant. I always thought I was so ready for this, so why was I so terrified now that my chance had come?

Perhaps, I wasn't ready, but it didn't matter. I had no choice now, I had to go with them too the Volturi or else I would be putting my loved ones in danger. I had to do the same thing I did when James was after me, I had to leave too save the people I loved. The Cullens included.

The idea of leaving Forks and my father had my chest constricting with pain and I almost thought about running, but I reminded myself it was better than Charlie being killed by sadistic vampires. I slowly stood to my feet and wiped away the few tears that had slipped down my cheeks.

Laurent was staring at me with curious eyes as I nodded my head, this was the right thing to do. it was the only thing to do.

''Then do we leave?"

The shock on the vampire's faces would have been funny if not for the situation. Victoria's hard glare was back in seconds as she let out a loud growl. Her fingers found purchase in another tree as she ripped in two. I couldn't help, but to wonder if she imagined it was me she was ripping into pieces.

''Immediately, '' was Laurent's short reply as he watched Victoria tear into more trees. I simply nodded again and I let out a sigh as I realized I wasn't going to be able to make an excuse for Charlie. What would he think happened to me?

Would he think I ran away? that I jumped of one of the cliffs here and was killed? Maybe he would think an animal killed me, but it didn't seem likely. There would be no proof.

''Don't worry about your family, we've taken care of that so you will not be missed.''

I think Laurent's smile was supposed to be comforting, but instead it made my stomach twist as I realized they probably fakes my death so when they really killed me I wouldn't be found and people wouldn't look to deep into things.

''Don't we leave now?"

He nodded as Victoria finally stopped destroying the forest and disappeared. He turned to me with a frown and scratched the back of his head.

''We need to get to the plane quickly. I think I should carry you as I run.''

The memories that brought up was incredibly painful and I felt my eyes burn with tears, but I pushed it away. I had bigger problems than a heartbreak at the moment. I took a step closer and smiles a little at him.

''Alright,'' was so I said.

He picked me up bridal style, much to my surprise and began to race through the forest. I closed my eyes as the trees blurred around me and tried to hold myself together. UP until a few moments ago I thought death was all I had wanted, but now that I was so close to starting it in the face, I realized how much I wanted a future.

I wasn't sure what it would be like since I was so broken inside, but I didn't want to die, at least not like this. I wasn't ready. I wanted more time with Charlie, I wanted to finally bond with him like I promised myself I'd do when I came here.

I wanted to make up with Jake and maybe give things a chance, try to love again. I wanted to fix things with my friends and go back too the girl I had once been, but it was to late now. I was about to suffer the consequences for loving a vampire, pay the price for becoming apart of their family and that price was my life.

I wasn't aware that Laurent had stopped running until I felt him placing me down. I opened my eyes to see us standing in front of a black, sleek car. It looked a lot like the one I ran to Phoenix in with Jasper and Alice.

''We have too drive to the airport.'' Was all Laurent said as he got in the driver's seat. I clumsily climbed into the car and was surprised when I felt the warmth of a heater. After buckling in, I pressed my cold hands against the air vent and let out a blissful sigh.

Running through the woods with an ice cold vampire on a rainy day had me shivering in my chair. The car ride was silent, neither Laurent or I seemed in the mood to make useless chitchat. I just sat back in my chair, trying to understand everything that happened in such a short time.

Was I really about to go to the vampire kings to be killed? I suppose I was, to keep my loved ones safe. maybe if I was dead and the threat was gone, they wouldn't be so hard on the Cullens about breaking the law.

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head. I didn't want to think about all this anymore. It was giving me a headache and anxiety. I reached forward and turned on the radio, getting me a look from the vampire driving.

''Heavy metal?" he asked.

I shrugged with a small smile. After the Cullens had left me, any music, but this reminded me of them. This helped me forget them, my problems, my pain just for a little while.

''Humor me.''

He said nothing, but shook his head slightly. We arrived to the airport an hour later and I let out a sigh as we walked through the crowds of people, pushing and pulling to get to where they wanted. WE kept going until we were outside, walking down a private landing strip.

There was a big, white jet getting fueled up and none other than Victoria was leaning against the small steps leading inside. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a neat bun and she was in nice looking clothes. She didn't look like a nomad.

I carefully climbed up the steps and stepped into the large jet with Laurent behind me. It had white seats, with a cream colored rug and had small little polished wood tables.

Victoria was sitting down on one of the chairs, watching me with hungry eyes that sent chills of fear down my spine.

I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor and shuffled to a seat as far away from the redheaded vampire as I could get.

I picked at my clothes for ten minutes until the jet was finally ready to go. We took off and I began a new journey that would change my life forever.


	2. The Watchers

Chapter 2: The Watchers

I glanced up when I saw Laurent standing up, he was giving Victoria a hard glare.

"I am going to clean up, please don't kill our guest while I am gone.''

His words irked me. He was so casual about my death, as if my life was some insignificant thing.

I suppose to a human drinking vampire that was true. He killed my kind in order to survive and had been doing so for quite some time now.

I wondered if it also had to do with how long he had been around. Did living for so long make you desensitized to the death? Did watching people grow old and die contribute to his view on human life?

I watched Victoria roll her eyes and wave his words off. Laurent let out a sigh, but disappeared behind a white door leaving me alone in the small area with a vampire who wanted to kill me.

I found it odd how she and James haunted my dreams for months after James' death and now I was sitting with her in a jet.

Her eyes locked with mine and a bone chilling smile curved onto her pretty face. I swallowed hard, but couldn't bring myself to break the stare down we were having.

''You know Isabella, '' she began.

''I was very upset when my little friend back there wouldn't allow me to kill you. It is all I have wanted since you got my James killed.''

Her smile was gone now and her pale features were twisted in an expression of pain and anger. The anger seemed to win over and she leaned forward in her chair.

''But it is okay, because I will kill you for what you caused. I promise you that. The Volturi will decide to end you and I will be the one who rips your pretty little heart out. ''

My throat had gone dry as she went on with her speech as terror froze me to my chair. My heart was racing in my chest as I looked into the eyes of what I was sure would one day be my killer.

I knew she was right, the Volturi would want me dead for everything that I knew and I didn't know how, but I knew Victoria would be the one who ended my life.

Something just told me that she would very easily get what she wanted.

I was still gazing at her in horror when Laurent came back into the room. When he saw me he let out a sigh and glanced at Victoria with a look of disappointment.

''What did you do to her? I said not to harm her,'' he said.

She finally broke the stare between us to give him a sweet smile.

''I didn't touch a hair on her head, Laurent.''

He took a wary look at me and shook his head.

''Her heart practically beating out of her chest and I don't think she is supposed to be that color. She is almost as pale as us.''

Victoria said nothing, but I got the feeling that she was very happy with herself. She wanted to terrify me and she had done the job perfectly.

I shakily pushing my hair behind my ear and offered Laurent a smile that I was sure looked more like a grimace.

''I am fine, don't worry.''

He stared at me for a moment an expression of curiosity written over his handsome face before he simply returned back to his seat.

It was then I noticed how clean he was. His blonde hair was pushed back and lacked twigs and leaves. I also realized that it was a lot more blonde than I thought.

His clothes were also very fancy, a white silk dressing shirt with black slacks and dressing shoes that was shinning. His clothes looked expensive.

My eyes flickered from Victoria and Laurent and I couldn't help but to wonder who these two vampires really were. I had a feeling that they weren't really nomads.

''I can see how curious you are, young one. What is it that has you so puzzled?"

I fidgeted in my seat unsure if I should ask what I truly wanted to, in the end I gave in to the questions running through my mind.

''You're not really nomads are you?"

''No, we aren't,'' was all he said.

I bit my lip as I waited for him to go on, but he never did. He just stared at the ceiling of the jet with a small smile twisted on his lips.

''Then what are you?''

He closed his eyes as he gave me another short answer.

''We are Watchers.''

My frustration was beginning to build inside of me and I let out a sigh. He seemed to understand that I was getting upset from his answers and laughed.

''And what are Watchers?"

There was a bit of an attitude in my tone that seemed to amuse him more.

''Watchers are set out into the world to keep an eye on vampires and make sure they aren't breaking any rules. They float around as nomads, keeping their true identities a secret.''

My mind flew into overdrive with the new information. Putting all the pieces together I realized that the day on the baseball field wasn't a coincidence. They had showed up on purpose to make sure the Cullens were following the rules, which they hadn't been.

I already knew that they must have been working with the Volturi even though he hadn't said it. Who else would they be spying on other vampires for?

What I couldn't understand was that if they were working with the Volturi why didn't they go to them right when they found out that the Cullens told me their secret?

On top of those questions was one that kept nagging at the back of my mind.

''James?"

I saw Victoria shift out of the corner of my eye, but kept my gaze locked on Laurent. My heart rate quickened as I realized this topic might upset the red headed vampire.

Laurent shook his head sadly, ''Yes, James was also a Watcher, but he wasn't good at following orders. We weren't ever supposed to engage the vampire's who broke the rules, simply report back to the Volturi and have them step in. They didn't want our cover blown, but James could never follow that one order. ''

When Laurent spoke about James there was a sadness in his voice, a loss. It made me wonder why he didn't stay and help his friend.

''Why did you guys wait so long to tell the Volturi about me?"

His smile returned, but this one was more sinister, ''We told them everything as soon as we returned.''

I frowned, ''Why did you guys wait so long to come after us?"

He looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes,''We had our reasons.''

Nothing more was said for hours.

My body began to ache and become sore from sitting in the same position and my human needs were calling to me.

Letting out a sigh I stood to my feet and walked over to where the small, white refrigerator was sitting. Opening it I saw cokes and Waters as well as snacks.

I grabbed a candy bar and a bottle of water and made my way back to my seat, ignoring the looks I had been receiving from Victoria throughout the entire flight.

I was becoming used to the hateful glare she was casting my way.

After finishing my snack I looked at Laurent.

''Is there a restroom?"

He nodded and stood up, gesturing me to follow him. He lead me through the same door he went through to get a change of clothes.

There was a long hallway with many white doors. I counted the ones we passed until we reached the fourth door on the left.

I smiled at him in thanks and stepped into the restroom. I had expected something with only a toilet and a sink, but was surprised when I saw a large shower with a bathtub.

There was also a small closet that was bolted to the wall. With wide eyes I walked over to it and opened it to see women's and men's clothes of all sizes.

''Feel free to shower if you'd like,'' I nearly jumped at the sound of Laurent's voice through the door.

I considered what he said and decided that I would shower.

I took off my clothes and after using the restroom I stepped into the running shower.

The water was hotter than I usually had it, but I welcomed the pain. It kept my mind off of all the questions that I wasn't getting answers too.

It kept my mind off the Cullens, my father, my friends, Jake, and the Volturi.

After a little while I got out of the shower and dried off. I found an expensive looking pair of jeans with a nice blouse and threw them both on. I tied my wet hair into a bun and looked in the mirror.

My face was paler than usual and my brown eyes had nothing, but fear and worry shining in them.

I hated it, the girl I had become.

I had once been strong and independent, but now, in this world I was the weakest thing out there. Prey for something stronger, smarter, and better and I was stuck relying on the few vampires I could trust to keep me safe.

Letting out a sigh, I pushed the thoughts away and left the bathroom. I went back to where Victoria and Laurent were. They were both sitting in the same positions that they were in before I left.

I took my original seat and looked out the window of the jet. The last thing I remembered seeing were white clouds.

Hey, so this is chapter 2 obviously. Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes and will try to correct those, unfortunately I do not have a Beta atm, so it is left to me.

EY~


	3. Red Eyes

Chapter 3: Red Eyes

I wasn't a religious person. I was never one to believe in God or the Devil, but as I stared at the large oak door in front of me I found myself praying to whoever was out there to save me.

I was trying to hide my fear, my panic and surprisingly I was doing a very good job with it, but inside I was a mess.

I wanted to cry and scream and beg for my life. I wanted to plead my case, telling them that I hadn't told anyone about vampires in nearly a year of knowing about them and that I never would.

I would agree to anything right now, anything if it meant I could live, but I didn't. Instead I stayed silent. I let Laurent and Victoria lead me down the halls of the castle, getting strange looks from both vampires and humans.

Now I was standing in front of the doors that would lead me to the vampire kings, where my life would come to an end.

The thought had fear shooting through me and I had to take a deep breath to keep my body from shaking.

Laurent looked back at me and gave me a small smile before pushing the door open. I stood there for a moment, trying to prepare for this, but how does one prepare to die?

With another deep breath I made my way through the door and looked around. There were vampires all over the room, some in black cloaks, some dressed in casual clothes.

Silence descended over the room as their blood red eyes locked on my, their sharp gazes never breaking as I made my way across the room.

It was unnerving having so many eyes on me, ones that didn't need to blink and saw everything with inhuman clarity.

I tried my best to ignore them as my eyes landed on the three people in the middle of the room.

There they were, the kings. All three of them sat on big, beautiful thrones that had large V's on the top.

Their red eyes were taking me in, much like I was taking them in.

The one on the far left sat in his throne with a pose of disinterest, it looked as if though he was unimpressed with everything going on before him, but his red eyes were sharp.

They took everything in and watched everyone.

He looked much like I would imagine a Greek God would. He had long, beautiful brown hair that flowed past his shoulders. His face was pale white and square shaped, with features that seemed to be carved out of stone.

The next one had a smile gracing his face as he sat with his hands folded in front of him. His ink black hair was held away from his face by what I was guessing was a clip. His features were very different from the man next to him.

They were still beautiful, but there was something that seemed more inviting, calm, almost sweet.

The last man was terrifying. His face was twisted into a scowl that made my blood run cold. His red eyes held nothing, but hate in them as he glared at everyone around him, despite that he was still beautiful.

His hair was a blonde color, almost white and fell just passed his high cheekbones. His red eyes were shaped by long lashes, that if not for the anger would give him an almost boyish look.

His lips were red and full, with a soft look to them.

I quickly looked away when he looked at me and let my eyes settle on the man that had the smile on his face.

He stood gracefully from his chair and extended his arms outward as if he was expecting a hug.

''Ahh, they have finally returned and look at this, they've brought Isabella. How wonderful!"

I had almost believed that my arrival here was a surprise to him, his words were laced with such genuine excitement.

I offered him a small smile, trying not to let the fear that was pouring inside of me leak out. I wanted to be strong in my last moments.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Aro. This is my brother, King Marcus,'' he pointed to the man with the long brown hair.

He looked me over quickly and then just turned his head away from me.

''This is our other brother, King Caius.''

The blonde haired vampire simply nodded towards me with uninterest.

''It is nice too meet you all,'' I was proud that my voice didn't shake and hint toward what I was feeling inside.

I think my response shocked him because all he did was stare at me for a moment.

''Yes, indeed it is. Laurent.''

Laurent suddenly appeared by Aro and I watched their exchange with curiosity. Aro held his hand out and Laurent quickly placed his larger one in the king's.

Aro held his hand for just a moment before dropping it. His eyes flickered from me to Victoria and back.

''I see that my dearest Victoria frightened you, Isabella. I must apologize for that.''

I looked between Aro and Laurent wondering how Aro knew what had happened in the jet. Had Laurent told him at vampire speed or did the king have a gift?

''Well, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Ari's face went from cheerful to serious in the short time it took him to sit back in his chair and I tried not to tremble as I realized this was it.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, reminding myself that I had a mission, one last thing to do before I died.

I had to help the Cullens.

''Now, Isabella, it seems you know about my kind and quite a lot from what I've gathered. How did you come across this information?"

I didn't understand why Aro was doing this. H already knew that I had been with the Cullens. Did he want a confession?

''I had met some vampire when I moved to my hometown. I noticed that they were different from other people and I noticed these things. I began to look into it, went around finding legends and I pieced it all together.''

I expected more of a reaction from the vampires in front of me, but their faces were blank. There was no surprise, anger, just nothing.

Silence settled over the room. and I tried not to show how much it bothered me I waited for them to say something, anything.

Finally Aro broke the silence.

''Did they try to stop you?"

I thought back to the time that I was trying to figure out what the Cullens were and I realized that other than ignoring me none of them had really tried to stop me from finding out what they were.

Although it left me a bit puzzled I wasn't going to tell the Kings that. I had a feeling they wouldn't like it very much.

''Yes, they tried to warn me, they tried to stop me from digging, but I didn't. I wanted to know.''

Ari's red eyes watched me carefully, looking for deception, but I kept my gaze even and didn't back down from his hard, chilling stare.

He was like an entirely different person, not cheerful and kind, but serious and a bit scary.

''Why did they take you into their family?" 

The words were hissed out by the white haired long. I looked at him and my eyes went wide with fear as I saw how black they were. The hatred in them was burning brighter than it had been before and it had me frozen to my spot.

 _''_ Caius, that-''

''I was Edward's mate, I think.''

I don't know what made me cut off Aro that way. It was only after I had done it that I realized how rude it was and I looked back at him to make sure that they wasn't upset with me.

curiosity was evident in his red eyes and I bit my lip wondering what he was thinking in that moment.

''You think? It is a simple answer, human,'' Caius spit out harshly.

Maybe it was the adrenaline from the fear that was coursing through me, perhaps it was the frustration from having to betray the Cullens, or having to relive these painful memories but what happened next shocked everyone in the room, myself included.

''Well, your _majesty,_ I was told that I was Edward's mate, but considering he left me I am not very sure. So, yes, I think I was Edward's mate, but I am not sure. Does that answer your question your _highness?"_

Caius started at me for a moment, his eyes wide before a frown settled over his face. He growled my way, but didn't say anything else.

''Well then, we seem to have a problem,'' he held his hands out to his brothers and I watched as they both brushed they knuckles against his.

''We must handle this, our laws must be followed. We must bring the Cullens in and they must be punished for what they've done.''

Aro seemed to be thinking something over, ''James, Alec, Felix and Demetri. ''

Four vampires, all in black cloaks appeared in front of the thrones, bowing down to their king.

''I want you four to go to Alaska where the Cullens are, bring them here.''

''Yes, King Aro,'' four voices chimed before they were suddenly gone.

I stood there with tears in my eyes as I realized that my old family were going to be here soon. They were going to have to face the Volturi and be punished because of me.

''Now, what to do with you.''

 _It took me four tries to get this chapter decent. I really don't like it , but hopefully you guys will. Please tell me what you think, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading, reviews, favs and follows._

 _EY~_


	4. Vacation

Chapter 4: Vacation

I sat on the large bed and stared out the window as the words of the vampire king rang through my head.

After sending his guards to find the Cullens Aro had set his red eyes on me as he contemplated what to do with me. I was sure he and his brothers would agree that it would be best to kill me, but the kings just stared.

 _''We must keep her alive, Aro. You know this.''_

 _I nearly jumped from Caius' words, They had my eyes widening with surprise._

 _I gaped at him before flickering my eyes to the two other kings that seemed a bit annoyed by Caius. Maybe they disagreed with him and wanted me dead._

'' _Why do I need to be alive?''_

 _Aro offered me an almost sad smile as he let out a sigh. He stood up from his throne and gracefully glided toward me._

 _''We simply do,'' he said as he stopped in front of me._

 _His short answer didn't satisfy my curiosity at all and it left me feeling frustrated, but relieved. They needed me alive for some unknown reason ad maybe in that time I had I would be able to convince them to allow me to go home._

 _''And that was not what I meant,'' he said at he threw a glare at his brother._

 _Turning his attention back to me he smiled._

 _''I have a gift, by touching someone I can see their memories.''_

 _So that was how he knew what had happened in the jet. He had seen it in Laurent's memories. It reminded me a lot of Edward's gift._

 _''May I?" He asked as he held out his hand._

 _I had to admit, Aro was good at making a person feel comfortable. From the way he spoke, he made it sound like I had a choice and for a moment I almost said no, but I knew he was just being polite._

 _Edward had told me all about these vampires and they were nothing, but cruel in the stories._

 _With a sigh slowly lifted my hand and placed it in his. His skin was smooth and as cold as ice, like every other vampires, but there was something different about touching Aro._

 _It was as if though I could feel the power thumping through his body. It was almost like he had a heart beat pushing his power through his body. It was odd._

 _His eyes slide closed for just a moment before they flew open, Aro looked at me with a smile that had chills running down my spine._

 _''Well,'' he hummed._

What happened next had my world crashing down. He had revealed so much to me and I felt like an imbecile for falling for everything. It was all just a game, a horrible, cruel, and twisted game played on me, but it had opened the door for a new opportunity.

Aro had offered me something, something that I had always wanted, but it came with a price. One I wasn't sure I wanted to pay, but he told me to take my time and think about it. As much as I wanted to say I wasn't even considering the deal, I couldn't.

His words kept spinning in my mind as I wondered what it would be like, but even though I knew I had been used I still could not find it in me to agree to what Aro wanted from me.

Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes as I tried to push the thoughts away. I just didn't have the strength to think about this.

I looked around the room, desperate for a distraction against all the things running through my head, but found nothing. There wasn't even a TV.

A part of me didn't want to leave the false sense of safety I had in my room, but I stood up and walked to the door.

The halls were empty and I was partly surprised by that. I had assumed there would have been a guard or something at my door to make sure I didn't try to slip away, but I guess they knew I wouldn't. There was too much at risk for me to just leave.

Letting out a sigh I began to walk down the hall. The inside was more beautiful than the outside. There was art everywhere you went, paintings, drawings, sculptures, It was amazing and I often found myself gazing at one thing or another for minutes at a time.

I was so lost in the beauty surrounding me that I almost didn't hear the familiar voice.

''Well, she had this…fire in her eyes when she spoke, it was gone quickly, but it was there and it was amazing.''

I frowned when I heard Laurent speaking. I wondered who he was talking about and to who he was speaking with. My curiosity was soon sated as the voice of Caius answered.

''I saw a brief glimpse of it, but I don't see much potential there.''

I had moved a little closer to hear them better, but ended up knocking into a small end table, nearly knocking the expensive looking vase over.

Although I had managed to catch it before it shattered, the noise alerted the vampires of my presence.

Before I could think of some kind of excuse Laurent was in front of me, giving me a bright smile.

''Ahh, Isabella, how wonderful to see you, but what are you doing here?''

I set the vase back on the small end table and cleared my throat, ''I was just looking around. There isn't much to do in my room.''

Understanding washed over his face and he nodded, ''I am sure we can find you a few things to keep you busy. Let me tell my Master and then we can find you something.''

I watched Laurent go back to the room he was speaking with Caius in. I wondered why he had called Caius Master. Many people had addressed the three brothers as, "The kings, '' or ''My Lords,'' but none had ever called them Masters.

Laurent appeared before me seconds later with a happy smile on his face, ''Let's go.''

He lead me down the hall and looked at me, ''What sort of things interest you?"

''Books, I really love books,'' I said with a grateful smile.

He nodded and made a quick left, leaving me a little behind.

''King Marcus loves books, he had a very big library built when they first came here.''

I bit my lip as I noticed he referred to Marcus as kind rather than Master. I was itching to ask him why that was, but I decided not to.

''Will King Marcus mind me using it?"

Laurent looks back at me with an almost sad smile, ''No, he doesn't use it any more.''

Nothing more was said as he continued to lead me through the twists and turns of the halls. I had tried to remember the way there, so I could leave when I had found some good books, but I soon gave up realizing it was to complicated. I just hoped Laurent would be willing to wait a little while for me.

Sometime later he stopped in front of two beautiful, wide worden doors. They started at the top of the ceiling and went down to the ground. On both doors there was carvings, they were all different, yet seemed to tie in with each other. It was as if the doors themselves were telling a story.

Laurent pushed the doors open and I was in awe of the large, glorious library. The walls were made into bookshelves and held thousands of books, the ceiling was painted. There was a man standing with wolves surrounding him, in his hands he held the broken body of one of the creatures.

I gasped when I saw his face, the cruel face of Caius was painted onto the ceiling. I took in everything again and found myself both confused and bewitched by the painting.

There was no doubt that it was something truly amazing, but it was also so dark. You could see the anger and hate burning in Caius' eyes as he held the broken animal.

The same hate burned in the wolves around him, but there was also pain in the few ones that were looking at their dead friend.

''It is a beautiful disaster,'' Laurent whispered.

I looked over to him to see him looking at the painting with respect and admiration. He was as entrapped by the painting as I was.

''Master fought them all single handedly. He tore them all piece from piece,'' he looked at me with a smile,''Or so he says.''

''Wait, that really happened?"

I looked back and the ceiling and started at it again. Had Caius killed all those wolves? Why? What had they done?

''Yes, during the war.''

''What war?" I asked curiously.

Laurent shook his head and made his way towards one of the many bookshelves. He trailed his fingers down the spine of the books as he slowly walked.

''There are many tales in this room, Isabella. Some written in these books, some painted onto these walls. History of the vampire world and the human world. Read about the history of your world Isabella and perhaps one day I can tell you the history of the undead one.''

I felt disappointment settle into me and let out a sigh. I was aching to know about the war, about the reason the fair haired King had killed the wolves, but apparently I wasn't going to know.

WIthout another word I went to look at the books and found one of my favorites, ''Wuthering Heights.''

I hadn't read anything since the Cullens had left, but as I touched the book I found myself wanting to read it. I pulled it from the shelf and made my way to one of the large chairs sitting next to the fire.

I curled up and began to get lost in the world of Catherine and Heathcliff, losing myself to both the living and undead one.

 _Heyyy, sorry for the wait on this one. I have been super busy with the holidays and schooling, Thank you all for the follows, favs, and reviews. I love them all. Tell me what you guys think of this one._

 _EY~_


End file.
